deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Strange VS Bill Cipher
Doctor Strange VS Bill Cipher is a What-If?''Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2'' '' '' Description: Marvel Comics VS Disney! Steven Strange has detected some serious abnormalities in a small town in Oregon, just to find that a being from the 2nd Dimension is destroying everything! Will Bill Cipher weird out Strange, or will Strange seal away this demon for good? Things are gonna get real weird... or strange. Interlude: Wiz: Magic and demons, the two supernatural explanations to old and new problems. '''Boomstick: While none have really have existed, unless you count the ex wife, you can bet they're cool fucking concepts. Wiz: In tales of old, wizards would use magic to combat demons and send them away, and now we have a match up the retells those old tales. Boomstick: Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme. Wiz: And Bill Cipher, the source of Gravity Falls's weird nature. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Doctor Strange: Wiz: Doctor Steven Strange was a celebrated doctor in New York City, but in the early 60s, Strange was caught in a car accident. He was saved, yet the nerves in his hands shot, and he could no longer perform surgeries like he once could. Boomstick: Strange went on to the black market trying anything he could to fix his hands. Soon, he had almost nothing left. That's when he heard of a "medicine" that could be found in Tibet. So taking what he had left, Strange took his leave to Tibet, in order to find the one known as "The Ancient One". Wiz: After finding the Ancient One's temple, Strange was rejected healing, but was instead offered a chance at learning mysticism. As he was leaving, a blizzard struck, so he was stuck there. That's where he saw the one known as Baron Mordo attack the Ancient One with magic, throwing all skepticism he had out the window. Boomstik: He finally accepted the offer, and Strange was taught magic for years to come, eventually he was granted "ageless life", the same that the Ancient one obtained 600 years prior. ' Wiz: Bill Cipher: Death Battle: ''Gravity Falls The scene can be described as simply apocalyptic, trees were just charred husks of wood, several monsters and demons roamed the land, and all the townspeople had fled into shelters, and lived off what they could hopefully grab. The town made the news, catching the attention of the Avengers. After attempting to deal with the monstrosities and the overlord himself, the Avengers turned to the Sorcerer Supreme. 'Doctor Strange '''stood on the outside of the bubble, looking in at all the destruction that laid ahead of him inside. "So, you want me to clear this place up?" Strange inquired, looking at Captain America. Captain America nodded, "If there's anybody we know that can efficiently deal with interdimensional threats, it's you Stephen". "Well in that case, allow me" Strange said, teleporting in. Strange took a deep breath of the air and coughed in disgust. "The air here is... of madness", he claimed, walking towards the wreckage of the town. Along the way, he destroyed a the head of Louis C. K. attached to an arm, a Cthulu-like creature, and several others. Then he turned his attention to the pyramid above him. He thought to himself "The demonic power... that's where he is." Then he flew up there. ''The Pyramid '''Bill Cipher and his goons were still partying, celebrating the creation of "Weirdmageddon" when some eyeball bats flew in from the door frantic, and they were obliterated by several beams of energy. "Good grief what is it now?" Cipher said out loud. "Go get the disturbance!" The goons all rushed out through the door, their screams of agony echoing across the pyramid and its surroundings. Cipher floated off his throne, looking at the frozen Ford Pines, and glared. "I'll be back for you later!" Bill Cipher squeezed out the hole and looked at the man floating in front of him. "Oh, so you're what's bugging me?" Cipher adjusted his bowtie and slammed his fist into Strange. Strange didn't budge, his shield blocking the attack. "Oh come on! Is everything enchanted around here-" He was cut off. "Bill Cipher! You are the Dream Demon that has destroyed this land and ruined the lives of its inhabitants, and you seek to further your reign across the stars and universes. Give up your power and return to the 2nd dimension-" "Yeah yeah yeah." Strange sighed, and Cipher continued. "How's Dormammu, Strange? Yeah, you don't know? I see all!", his tone suddenly changed happy and gleeful, "So join my team!" Strange scoffed "Join a interdimensional demon in multiversal domination? Been there, stopped that." Bill Cipher laughed, "Oh boy, you're going to find it hilarious too after I've REARRANGED ALL ORFICES OF YOUR BODY!" Persona 4 Arena - Teddie's Circus Strange started moving his hands around to form hand gestures, ready to use his magic, while Cipher kicked back midair, floating. "Gee Lak, I hope you don't mess this up!" FIGHT! Guilty Gear Xrd - Jack A Dandy A Hat in Time - Battle of Award 42 *to be added* Results: Who will win? Doctor Strange Bill Cipher Who are you rooting for? Doctor Strange Bill Cipher Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Magic Duel Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Disney themed Death Battles